


Marry me angel

by malecdiwani



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecdiwani/pseuds/malecdiwani
Summary: " who the hell are you and what in the name of God are you doing in my bed?" I shouted at the angel like beautiful man with golden green cat eyes , who was sitting on my bed in only a small white silk cloth around his waist, covering his modesty.He tilted his head a little with a cat like grace and gave me an angelic smile and spoke in his velvety voice "I am Magnus and I am here to be your husband."( Completed work )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written all 8 chapters and i'll try to update this as soon as i can.

Alec's POV.  
( 9 :00 am)

I just woke up and saw cat eyes staring at him ,mere inches away from my face.

A cat

Cats are so cute.

I extend my hand to touch it......

But wait a minute....i don't have a cat.......

 

" who the hell are you and what in the name of God are you doing in my bed?" I shouted at the angel like beautiful man with golden green cat eyes , who was sitting on my bed in only a small white silk cloth around his waist, covering his modesty.

He tilted his head a little with a cat like grace and gave me an angelic smile and said in his velvety voice "I am Magnus and i m here to be your husband."

(16 hours ago)

"I don't want to attend this party mother " argued Alec.

"No Alec. I don't want any excuses. You are our eldest son, heir of lightwood corporation and we are hosting this party to make good business relationship with others to expand our company."

"I know that mother."

"Do you also know how it will affect you and our company's reputation if the media make a fuss about the future boss of the company being absent in his own company's party."

"But mother i m not feeling well "

" Son do you really think that childish excuse of yours is going to work? You are attending this party that's final ."

I sighed.

It was impossible to win the argument against the one Maryse Lightwood. She was not only the boss of the company but also the boss of the family. Even my father didn't dare to interfere her decisions. But mother was right i was making childish excuse to not attend the party. I didn't have any kind of headache, flu or fever , i was completely physically fit. 

Actually the reason i didn't wanted to attend this party was because...  
my heart got broken just some hours ago by my lovely boyfriend Raj. He broke up with me for no reason. He just said that he got bored of me and he doesn't love me anymore or in his words , 

_【flasback】_

_" I can't do this anymore. Look Alec i don't hate you but..i...i am ...look i am tired of this.... of you. I tried to love you but i just can't. Sometimes you are just too much.  
And i should have told you this before .....I met someone ....like a month ago....and i realised that he is the one. We fit together perfectly. He is so funny, hot and confident and don't get me wrong but he also has a sense of wearing clothes unlike you who always wears that ugly grey sweaters with holes. " _

_"Raj what are you saying? are you breaking our 3 years of relationship just for some guy you met a month ago and just because he wears more gay-ish clothes?"_

_"Well its one of the reasons. Sometimes i even have a question in my mind that are you really gay?"_

_"What?"_

_" But leave it, all i want to say is that we are no longer boyfriends and i advice you move on and get a partner that is of your standard which i highly doubt even really exist in world. Now i m getting late for my date . Goodbye Alec."_

_【Flasback end】_

So here am i , being dumped by my boyfriend mere hours ago with whom i imagined being married and adopt kids one day and now i have to go to this party with my shattered heart. 

And the funny thing is ..i was planning to propose him this evening and i got rejected before i even have the chance of doing it.

I wish i could tell all that to my mother. But i know it would be of no use. She knows i am gay, but she didn't believe it.

【9:00 pm , at the party】

Somehow i manage to put a fake smile all over the party ( i guess its something that runs in the blood) thinking what could be worse than it.

My mother called me to stage.

I got to stage where my mother, father and Izzy were standing with some guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen may i have your attention please." announced Maryse.

All heads moved towards the stage.

"First of all i want to thank you all for coming here in this party secondly i am sure you all want to know the purpose of this party so finally raising the curtain from secret i hereby announce that my eldest son and the heir of lightwood corporation Alexander Lightwood and the eldest daughter of Brynwells, miss Lydia Brynwell are getting engage today.

_____

"Fuck"

"How could this be my life ?"

I just got dumped by my boyfriend with whom i was in a relationship for 3 year ,6 month and 24 days for a shitty reason and mother made me attend a business party just a few hours after my nasty breakup which turns out a surprise engagement ceremony with the daughter of a businessman for expanding our company, despite knowing very well that his son is gay. 

After all these things happened in my life in less than 24 hours i decided to do the one thing which i thought was right.

 

I got drunk.

God knows how i got into my apartment.

I went to the terrace and yelled at stars and moon and mocked the creator of the world that he sucks at writing the story of my life and also threatened him that either he give me the compensation for the destruction he had done in my life within the next ten seconds or i will sue him

Then. ..I counted

"Oneeee"

"Thoo"

"Fooar"

"Suck.......he..he ..six"

"Aightttt"

"Two" 

"Oneee.....i m cominggg"

and i jumped from the terrace to head towards the court.

but i never landed on the concrete ground instead my landing was quite soft. I landed into two soft but strong arms . I didn't knew who he was so I tried to see his face. I observed only one thing before my vision got blurry that the man looked like the love of my life and the first words I said to him were....

"Marry me angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

Alec's POV

"Husband ? I don't even know who you are. How the hell did you get into my house? "

"Hm. It seems your human brain have gotten some issue with event that happens last night. I can help you with thaaat." sang the angel Magnus, and started moving towards me.

"Hey what are you doing? Stay where you are? Don't come closer or I will call 911."

But he didn't stopped and touched my forehead and i remembered all that happens previous day from my breakup to me jumping from the terrace to file a case on god and being saved by someone. I tried to see his face . _it was him , Magnus but with with wings_ and i (seriously?) muttered something like _marry me angel_.

Magnus removed his hand and i was back in present.

"O my god! You really are an angel? " I narrowed my eyes with a little suspicion.

" Yes. I am and now when you remember the wish you made last night you would be happy to hear i have accepted it. So let's get married." With that he took my hand in his.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your horses. Nobody is going to get married to anyone. And it was not even a wish it was more like a phrase . And i will be highly obliged if you could tell me that why in the world i m the one who got lucky enough to have an angel to grant a wish in the middle of the night?"

"Well , its not like you're the only person in the world to have been lucky. Often now and then angels are send to earth by the order of God to fulfill the wishes of some humans. We all have permission to grant any three wishes to a human who is in vulnerable position and we can not return to heaven without completing this work."

"So let me get this straight you saw me jumping off the terrace from second floor and choose me to grant three wishes ?" I asked raising a brow.

He looked away from me and slurred "Not exaaaactlyyy."

"What that suppose to mean?"

"There was a man who was sitting in the alley in cold a few distance away . He didn't even have something good to eat and was eating white powder. So i decided to choose him ."

"White powder? Wait a minute you decided to grant wishes of a drug seller?" 

" What's drag?"

"You don't know what are drugs?"

"Nope. This is my first time coming to earth. I don't know much about this world and we don't have any such dish"

"Okay ...but if you granted all his three wish then how could you grant me one. You mentioned you could only fulfill three wishes. Right?"

" Right but I could only fulfill his two wishes and he kind of became permanently unavailable for stating his third wish." With that Magnus started fiddling with the little piece of cloth which was trying its best to cover the angel's private regions.

I hardly stop myself from drooling at the sight. God...how could this sinful body belong to an angel?

"W-Why? How? What happened to him?"i stuttered after came back to my senses and diverting my eyes from that ridiculously small piece of clothing for a full grown man ( or angel in this case).

"Well his first wish was " i want to be rich." And i fulfilled this wish but he didn't look quite happy." Stated Magnus unaware of what he was doing to the human whose bed he was sitting on.

"Why? Who wouldn't be happy after beaconing rich. "

"Yeah. Right but instead of thanking me he started shouting at me with anger for changing his name to richard."

...........

"What you changed his name to richard ?" I couldn't stop my laughter after listening to this. This angel sitting on my bed was truly innocent.

"Hey don't laugh at me. I m a new angel and today was my first day on job. I don't even have spent much time observing humans. They are so confusing. They say something else and men something else." Huffed magnus and then started pouting.

'God..he is so adorable 'i thought and i didn't even realize i was starring at him until he clicked his fingers.'

"Helllooo? Are you even listening to me?

"Yes. Yes absolutely. So what was his second wish? I am sure this time he would have made his wish with more clarity."

His second wish was " i want one million pounds" 

"So finally you gave him all the money."

"Money? I am pretty sure i have not given any 'money thing' to him."

"Wait you said you gave him pounds?"

"Yeah but he didn't specify pound of what."

My eyes became wide at this with disbelief . And my mind became blank at this.

"So according to the rule i couldn't go back to heaven before completing my duties. So i was wandering here and there thinking what would i do now when i saw you talking to air and then you jumped and i catched you and you stated your wish to be married by me. Then it occurred to my mind that why don't i grant you this wish, this way my work will be finished of granting 3 wishes and you will also become happy. So let's go and get married." He said feeling so proud of himself on finding a way to get his job done .

"Okay well here is a problem." I said stoping him .

"What kind of problem?"

"I can't marry you"

"Why not?"

"Ehh... Cause i don't know you."

"But i told you everything about me."

"No i don't mean that."

"Oh you humans. See that is what i was talking about. Humans say something else and mean something else."

"Okay, okay. I mean the marriage thing don't work like that. When two people get married , they are in love . But i just met you yesterday and we are not in love with each other." I tried to reason with him.

"Oh.... I have an an idea. I would ask cupid to make us fall in love." With that he jumped out of bed to go but suddenly stop before i jumped beside him.

" But for asking cupid i have to go to heaven first which is not possible right now as i haven't made the third wish complete. So this mean i m stuck at earth forever." With that he again sat on my bed with a crying expression.

"Hey. Don't be upset. I have another idea. Why don't i ask you a different wish and you grant that wish." I said thinking that i could make a wish to get my boyfriend back or make my mother understand me better.

"I am afraid i can't do that." Said Magnus.

"But..... Why not?" I asked him eagerly.

"Because once a wish is stated by a human and it gets accepted by the Angel it can't be changed by another wish."

Wow. Why i m not surprised by this thing happening in my life. Oh i know why because my life is fucked beyond repair. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed again.

"Soooo when are we getting married? He asked eagerly like a kid asking for a candy.

I pressed my lips together and put a fake smile and said " i m afraid mr. Angel we are not going to get married , now if you excuse me i have to go to work. With that i headed to the bathroom to get ready for office leaving the Angel alone in the bed who was looking at me like a lost puppy.


	3. Lets fall in love

I got to office leaving the cute angel at the apartment resisting his 'o-so adorable pout.'

Even in my office i couldn't stop thinking about him. I tried not to look like a grinning fool the whole day, making my collegues worry about their boss's mental health as this was not quite a professional behaviour .  
But i am sure many of them were thinking that this has something to do with the marriage arrangement my mother decided for me.

All day i was thinking about him and the things that happened in my bedroom this morning ( no pun intended)i didn't even remembered that it has had been only one day since my breakup until Izzy came busting in my office.

"Alec i am so sorry. I tried to argue with Maryse but that was of no use. That woman is so stubborn." Izzy said huffing a strand of hair from her face.

"I know. I tried too but it was of no use. She is only thinking how this marriage will be benifial to the company. "

"I feel so helpless for you Alec. How is Raj taking this?I hope he is not too angry at you." Izzy said, in worried voice, although she never liked Raj.

"Actually i don't have worry for him anymore. He dumped me yesterday." I pressed my lips putting a fake smile.

"What? How dare he. I mean atleast he should have thought about it for sometime before taking such decision. He knows how Maryse is and this marriage is her stupid idea-"

"Actually. That has nothing to do with my break up.  
We broke up mere hours before the 'the surprise engagement ceremony' because he met someone sexy and hot and fashionable of his standard unlike me who wear get sweaters with holes" i cutted her mid sentence and couldn't stop my tears anymore.

Izzy hugged me " oh Alec. Don't cry because of him. He was a real bastard . He doesn't deserve you." 

"I lov.....loved him izzy and he just ended our 3 year of relationship like it was nothing to him....i was nothing to him."

"Shhh.... Have faith Alec.  
I am sure some day some body will come along who will love you heart and soul."

___________________________________

I got back to my apartment after work , to my miserable and lonely life and hopped on the bed directly, completely unaware of the entity present in my room.

 

"Hey hunny."Came a melodious voice directly above my ear and i yelped.

"Ha....Magnus.... You scared me idiot." I shouted at him." Don't do that again"

"I m sorry " he apologized while smiling.

I noticed his eyes were beautiful brown and he was wearing my shirt over his same skirt like silk cloth.

My shirt looked like a sexy short gown on him. 

God...how could an angel look this sinful.

"I m sorry for borrowing your clothes without your permission but i thought it would be good to look like a human so that no one get freaked out."

" Its fine.Sooo you areee still here?" i tried to ask him indirectly what is he still doing here. I thought he would have gone somewhere after i made it clear that we are not going to be married.

"Where else would i be? My husband's home is my home?

"We are not husbands Magnus"

"Yeah i m aware of it that's why i did some investigation to find a solution of our problem"

 

I raised a brow at him and thought when it became 'our problem' 

"Look i can't go back to heaven if i not marry you.  
And you can't marry me cause you don't love me which leaves only one solution."

"And what is it Mr.Angel?" 

 

"Lets fall in love"  
.  
.  
.  
.

I don't remember how many minutes passed in silence after listening to that. That's the solution he came with ? What else could you expect from an Angel as him?

After knowing how expertly he granted the two wishes of that man i shouldn't have any expectations from him. 

If Magnus would be a human and worked in a company he would have been fired the next day.

 

"I went to human's library today and i found a very interesting thing."

"Interesting thing? Care to elaborate." I said ,genuinely having an interest in the angel's new idea. At this point i didn't even noticed that my mind completely diverted from my ex-boyfriend and mother. He has that aura around him that it become impossible to think about any negative things.

" Tada.."101 one ways to make him fall in love " he was jumping with happiness when he showed me the book.

" I'll try all these ways written in this book to make you fall in love with me"

.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay , one did he seriously thought the things written in such books can make a person fall in love with another person?  
Secondly who in the world tell the other person that they are going to use a book to make you fall in love with them.

I didn't wanted to break his heart by telling him that its a stupid idea so i said"Well its not a bad idea Magnus. But does it written anywhere how will you know that the other person is fallen in love with you?"

"Well before picking this book i read many love stories but i observed something were common in every love story like you loose your breath every time they enters the room, your heart beats faster when they walk by,your skin tickles when they stand close enough to feel their breath."

I was speechless after hearing his observations and I lost myself watching his face.

"Helooo. ..... Mr. Future husband... Are you still here?" Magnus made me come to the real world again.

"Hey stop calling me that i have a name." 

"And whats that pretty boy?he purred.

I blushed at the nick name but managed to stutter my name.  
"Al.....Alec."

"Alec? I may be new to this world but thats doesn't sound like a meaningful name."

"It's a Nick name. Well my full name is Alexander Lightwood . But nobody calls me that. "

"Why _Alexander_ is a beautiful name."  
.  
.  
.

God.....nobody had ever pronounced my name in such a way before. Not even Raj ,in his opinion, Alexander was a old and boring name.

But then why i can't bring myself to tell Magnus to not call me that?what is he doing to me ? Is he trying to flirt with me? are angels even capable of flirting?

 

We both fell into a comfortable silence looking at each other.

And then my stomach growled.

I ordered some pizza for us and got into shower.

 

We ate pizza together and Mr. Angel told me that they are not going anywhere until he accomplish his mission of making ' Alexander fall in love with magnus.' and i just said...

 

" Good luck"


	4. Bitter sweet

(Alec's POV)

Some days have been passed since my encounter with the angel. We both are living together in my apartment as friends. I have given him the spare room to sleep where he can read his romantic novels peacefully to understand the love thing . I introduced him to the TV 📺 some days ago and since then he became a fan of it. He constantly tries to cook new recipes from cookery show ever since he had eaten the pizza 🍕 for the first time. But I know he has still not accepted defeat in making me marry him cause I have noticed him doing practical experiment of love tricks on me after seeing a number of romantic movies one after another. Like...

1\. Hide love notes in your lovers pocket.

_(okay, thats a very romantic move that he tried but i don't think there were any precautions written on that book like how many number of notes you should hide and where._

_He hid 5 notes in my left pockets, 3 in right, 2 in my shirt , 1 in each shoe and 4 in my wallet.)_

 

2\. Picking clothes for my office and night.

_( I don't remember purchasing any gilletery purple sweaters with tiny kittens on them._

_Also why my socks have hearts on them?)_

But then one time, it was raining hard outside in the middle of the 🌃 night and he portaled himself directly on my bed where I was sleeping. 

"Owww" I shrieked at the sudden weight that fell upon me. 

"What the hell. I cursed seeing it was Magnus." My body was in shock. 

"I... am... Sorry Alexander. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Magnus.. Why are you here in the middle of the night." I was so much irritated, I was having a very good sleep and he just disturbed me. 

"It's just can I...... Can i sleep with you for just one night." 

"Why ? Are there bugs in your bed." I mocked him. 

"No. Its lightning outside so i don't feel so good." 

"Oh so now you are afraid of lightning. You know what shut the fuck up and get out of my room."I shouted at him with anger thinking he is again trying a cheesy romantic tricks on me like those old tv shows in which the heroin is afraid of thunder and request hero to stay with her for the night and by the morning they are in love with each other. 

"You think i don't know what you are doing? Do you really thought this trick is gonna work? For god sake you are an fucking angel how could be you afraid of lightning. Just go to your room and let me sleep peacefully." With that I shooed him away and tried to go back to sleep. I feel him getting up from my bed. 

____________________________________

(In the morning) 

It was Saturday morning. I woke up late cause my sleep have been disturbed by a certain angel which was nowhere to be seen.

There was pin drop silence in my apartment, like it used to be before Magnus arrived. 

I got up, showered and made coffee for the two of us and went to Magnus's room. 

"Magnus "

"Magnussss"

I knocked up thrice at the door but got no response so I entered the room and was surprised cause it was empty. A sudden sad thought came to my mind " have magnus left my apartment and gone back to heaven" 

But it was not possible because Magnus had still not completed the third wish. 

So where was he? I searched my whole apartment but it was of no use. May be magnus had finally gotten tired of trying me falling in love with him. 

I don't know why but my eyes got filled with tears. I have not felt like this since my break up with Raj. 

I feel betrayed like someone broke a promise they made to me. 

I wanted to see Magnus again. Wanted to hear the weird observations he made on human behavior. 

 

My legs automatically took me to Magnus's bed room. I sat on his bed. It was unmade. Bedsheet was crumbed and a pillow was on the floor. 

I bent towards the floor to pick it up when I noticed something.

Bed sheet was peeping out of closet. 

I unlocked the closet and my eyes became wide. 

Magnus was there. 

Unconscious inside the closet. 

"Magnus". I shaked him and took him in my arms and laid on bed. 

"Magnus. I open your eyes. You're freaking me out. "

I poured some drops of water on his face but Magnus was still unconscious. So I took him to doctor.

(in the hospital) 

"There is no need to be afraid Mr. Lightwood. Your friend will be fine. He got a panic attack and became unconscious. It happens when a person is in stressful situation or out of fear. We have given him some medication he might feel a little drowsy but you can take him home." Said the doctor

 

I took Magnus home. He had gotten asleep when we reached the home. I carried him inside to my bed since i didn't have power to carry him to his room which on second floor.

It was nearly evening when Magnus become awake. This whole time i was mentally shrieking at myself that why i didn't believe him. If only i had listen to him it would have not happened. God knows what will ls have happens to him if i have not opened the closet.

"Ale..xa..der "Magnus mumbled softly.

"Magnus. How are you felling ?are you okay?"

He nodded but said nothing.

I took his hand into mine and said " Magnus i m so sorry. I should't have shouted at you last night. Please forgive me. I... Don't ...know What 's gotten into me...i.. am so..."

And before i even complete my sentence he put a finger on my lips, not touching them but hovering mere millimeters above.

"You don't have to apologize Alexander "

 

With that he diverted his eyes . It looked like he had some thing to say.  
So i sat on the bed waiting for his next words.

"I know what you are thinking."  
He said. 

"That what kind of freak of an angel i m who is afraid of thunder like a child. I know i m terrible at my job. I don't even succeed in understanding the meaning of a human language.  
Not only this But i....i... Am angel Alexander. A celestial being made by the god which is supposed to be fearless and protects others , who have magical powers to do anything yet i m afraid of such a little thing as lightning." 

"There you are wrong magnus. There is no one in this world which is fearless. Being fearful doesn't make you weak . its just a way our body tries to protect ourself. 

I believe fear is a powerful ally, instead of an obstacle to overcome. It has the power to make you prepare for upcoming challenges  
Fear can be helpful if: you fear the right things, you understand the fear, you control the fear and you use the fear."  
"All i want to say is every coin had two face-"

" Alexander whats a coin? "

Here we go.

"I think now you're fine. Call me if you need anything." With that i got up from to his bed to head towards my room but he grabbed my wrist.

 

"Uhm..I know there is no lightning today so it's not necessary but i think i am still not ready to sleep alone."  
____________________________________

 

Several minutes have been passed in silence after laying in the bed together.

 

"Alexander are you awake?"

 

"Hmm"

 

"can i ask you something?" 

 

"What is it ?"

 

"Are you certain you haven't fallen in love with me yet?"

 

"Shut up Magnus"

 

 

"Not even a little bit?"


	5. Rainbow and night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being somebody's first love may be great but to be their last is beyond perfect.
> 
> Alec just need to move on and look forward.
> 
> Izzy makes him understand that.

(Alec's POV)

After that night we slept together, next night Magnus was already tucked in my bed for sleeping.  
I didn't say any thing , nor he spoke anything. 

After that night every night was the same. It became like a routine.

Every day we woke up together in the same bed. I went for shower and when ever i came back he was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for us that he learned from the cookery show on tv previous day.  
I swear he has magic in his hand cause the dishes taste awesome (okay well I know he really had magic in his hand literally but i never saw him using it while cooking so i have to give him some credit .)  
After eating and getting _(horrified at the condition of my room as all my clothes are scattered all over the room because of a certain angel ,who insist on picking up a nice outfit for me daily.)_ dressed and I go to the office .  
Office looks less stressing now a days.  
When i get back to home Magnus opens the door just before a second i ring the door bell.  
He always ask me about my day and i tell him every thing even though i know he didn't understand any of it .  
Apparently our angel had suceed in making a friend , Maia Roberts. He met her in a library. He is very fond of her.  
I have not met her but the things Magnus have told me about het is seems like , the two are very alike, all full of colour and see the world like its full of rainbow everytime. 

I once overheard Magnus talking to her over telephone and now i know why magnus is so fond of her. She is like the living encyclopedia of all romantic movies and dramas and often gives advice to Magnus on 'how to get to your man's heart'.  
Me and magnus spend evenings watching movies together ( cause i have no choice as he disturbs me every two minutes cause he don't understand any joke or meaning of a phrase on meaning).

One time when i came back to home i found Magnus on the verge of tears cause the tv was not working since morning. I tried to cheer him up by other methods and i told him that I'll call the mechanic tomorrow morning but it didn't made much difference so an idea stuck in my mind. I gave him my phone to watch youtube.  
I felt very proud of myself at that time. This made me feel that i m no less than Einstein .

So day was like this. We watched movies together. Eat dinner together. I can't even pronounce the name of half of the dishes that magnus made. He really likes to cook. But sometimes i feel terrible like i m using him as a personal cook but what can i do , i m myself terrivle at cooking, through i m better than Izzy but still , i would advice everybody to eat my food if there is a life or death situation. I mean i can guarantee my food can be eaten in case of survival. 

So thats why i was eating take out before Magnus. I have told him many times that he don't have to do that we can order food but he denied my offer.

It was all so perfect until one day a bomb named Isabelle Lightwood crashed on my home unanounced.

___________________________________

Today I overworked myself again in the office and forgot to inform Magnus. It was almost night. I was driving my car to home when a flower shop came by. I decided to buy flowers for Magnus as an apology. I remembered Magnus's love for flowers. He had literally flooded my lawn with flowers. I imagined the face he will make when i will gift these flowers to me. I decided this time i will give him red roses (its his favourite.)

(Ting tong)

I buzzed the doorbell . And put the bouquet of flowers in front of my face.

The door opened and i tilted his head from behind the flower and said " hey angel i m sorry i m laaa........... Iz....izzy hey..what.....a sur......prize wh en did you ... get...here?"

" Wow ...quite a nice way to meet your sister. " She said taking the bouquet from my hand.

I followed her inside and locked the door , my eyes were searching for Magnus. I was jumping on my feet hoping Magnus have not told him anything stupid. Its not like i don't trust him , actually it's my sister. She is a very clever woman ( have genes of Maryse Lightwood).

Are you searching for someone ?" she said noticing me looking in all direction.

"Noo?"

"Is that a question or answer?"

"Uh....uhm...,"

"Hello Darling"Magnus greated me with happiness.

"You are late again I was worried,"

"I'm sorry. I got struck in some file"

"It's not good to overwork yourself Alexander. You should take care of your health."

"I m sorry. I will try not to get struck in work again."

"Good. Now how about you got change and i prepare the dinner for the three of us."with that he was gone to dinner.

I hopped on the couch and i tried ignore my sister who was eying me . I know she will not let me sleep peacefully until she got all answers about whats going on.

Fortunately , the dinner went over peacefully with a little bit of sharing of looks and experssion with my sister.

After that, Magnus got straight to our bed saying he was tired after all the grocery shopping and kitty party he did today with Maia and her friends.

 

"Sooooo......?"

 

"So what..?"

 

"New boyfriend...hmmm". 

 

"He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend."

 

" A friend who share your bed with "

 

"Its.... It's"

 

"Of come-on Alec I can tell when you are lying. Now start talking when and how did you manage to get such an eye candy."

 

"Hey don't call him that. Besides we are just very good friends."

 

"You really want me to believe that?"

 

"It's the truth".

 

"Oh, sooo you are trying to say that usually your " friends" stays on your apartment, cooks you meal everyday, decorate your virgin apartment , wear your awful sweaters and sleeps in the same bed as yours every night."

Times like this made me remind' She really is the daughter of Maryse lightwood' . She was like a mini version of my mother but kind and open minded. But she had definitely inherited our mothers supernatural ability of making someone speechless.

 

"I just want to know who is he. Doesn't I have a right to know whats going on with my brother's life."

 

"Fine.  
Magnus, He is the person who catched the pieces up of my broken heart and then glued it back together, returned to me what the other stole"

Izzy made a confused face not understanding my words.

" One day, He just came out of nowhere in my life.  
I was falling apart and i fall in his arms and he catched the every little piece of me. 

And from then he is here, with me, for me and i don't know what to do. He is like a rainbow and i am the night. He is a very special person to me Izzy but he is an angel and i am a pathetic human."

 

"Of my god Alec. Don't talk so low of yourself . If i were an angel and I could give you one thing in my life I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes only then you would realize how special person you are. " 

" Thats you think but even if i give him a chance , one day he leave me too"

"Are you afraid he is gonna break your heart just like Raj. If that's the case I have to had a talk with Magnus."

"No....no you don't have to threaten him. He is nothing like Raj. He is so pure and innocent to even hurt a fly. Its just that ....i m trying....i m really trying....to... to move on but....i need time. I don't know....i...i am not even sure if i am even capable of loving someone just like i loved..... _him._

She took my hand in her and cupped my face with other and said the very thing that i needed to understand.

"Oh hermano. If you think that you can't love Magnus like Raj then why don't you love Magnus like Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are my serendipity.  
> I wasn't searching for you.  
> I wasn't expecting you.  
> But I am lucky I met you.


	6. Second Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are like glass. Sometime its better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself by putting it back together.
> 
> Someone is ready to love and to be loved again.

Alec's POV

I took Izzy's advice. I realized where was I wrong . Somewhere in my brain unconsciously I was searching for Raj in Magnus not understanding that a person can not be substituted by other person.

So now i have a plan on mind.......

I have decided to ask Magnus out.

 

And right now I am pretending to be asleep on the bed at 7 in the morning. Magnus is sleeping soundly beside me and I am trying not to stare at him.

Awwww he looks like an angel. _( he is literally an angel you sappy)_

I want to touch him but I am afraid if I do that he gonna get awake. 

He is mumbling some thing. What is he saying...? 

"Hmm... Ale...x.n.der.... Will'ya mry'ma? I'll gift you a pound of cats" 

Oh no no no. I don't want pounds of anything. And definately not from him. I know how expertly he grants wishes. 

______________________________________

_(7:45 am)_

"Alexander" 

"Good morning angel" i said giving him a peck on forehead. 

"Uhmm... Good morning to you too human " He greeted me, snuggling closer, a habit I found adorable. 

"Aren't you getting late?" 

"It's Saturday Mags" 

"Oh.." 

Okay so it was the time to drop the bomb . Alec you can do it. Its now or never "Uhm Magnus can I ask you something?" 

With that question his eyes snapped open and he looked at my direction " Finally. I thought you would never ask" 

_"What..."_

"Yes. I will marry you darling. I can't believe this you're actually proposing meeeee." With that he hugged me so tight that I fell on the bed on my back. 

Luckily I recovered from my shock not long ago. "Propos......noooo. nobody is getting married" I stated trying to breathe properly from his tight embrace. 

" Then i have no interest in whatever you were wondering" with that he de-hugged me instantly , turned his head and got under the covers. 

I can't believe this person. 

"Hey... Listen up you moron. I was going to ask you out for a date"I said loudly, shaking him. 

_____________________________________

_(Hunter's moon 8:00pm)_

"Whats this?" 

"Its wine. Try it. Its taste good.' 

"Oh... Okay." 

Magnus nodded his head while looking towards me and gulped the whole wine in one go and I swear to god I have never seen more adorable 'yikes' face on a person. 

"Are you sure it's for drinking Alexander?" 

I couldn't help but giggle. This is probably the first time my angel tried a drink. 

"Not a wine guy I take it." 

"This drink is ridiculous. I am never touching it again in my life. Give me yours." 

With that he took bear from my hand and took a sip while making a face. 

"Is it Good?" 

"Its better." 

"So tell me more about this place Alec ?Do you come here often?". The angel asked looking around. 

And it evoked a past memory in me."I used to come here with Raj." 

"Raj who?" 

_"He **was** my boyfriend."_

"Oh... Poor soul. What type of person he was?" 

__

"No.... he not dead. We just broke up few months over. Accurately saying he dumped me on the same day you catched me." 

__

"But you too were in love right? Why did you brokeup?" 

__

__

"Magnus....we are here on a date. Why you're talking about....him?" 

" I am sorry Alexander I just don't understand this 'breakup' thing." 

"What is there to understand? When humans get something better, they deject the previous thing. He got another person in his life which was better than me so he brokeup." 

"Does this mean if we fall in love and you got a person better than me you would leave me?" 

"What no Magnus. I would never do that to you." 

"But why?" 

"Because love doesn't work that way. When you love someone truly you see no better person then them because love is blind." 

"Love is so blind and foolish that our heart doesn't love the right person at the right time. At that time I was so blinded by it that i didn't see that I made him my priority, but for him i was just an option." 

"Don't be sad Alexander. You may have lost someone who didn't love you but Its him who is at disadvantage . He lost someone who truly loved him." 

"I don't feel sad anymore cause I have learned a lesson that sometimes not getting what you want is a wonderful stroke of luck." 

" And what else you learned Alexander?" 

" That one can love again." 

" That Second love makes sense." 

"Second love gives you hope that your fairy tale is still out there. ...  
It Teaches you how to love again after you've been broken. It teaches you that love still exists, that you're capable of loving again and loving harder." 

_**** _

" Hmm.... Should I consider that my plan to make you fall in love with me is running successfully?" 

  
"Maybe" 

_**** _

I couldn't find it in me to deny him this time. Because something was changed. I guess it was the stage where I fully put my past behind. Now I was ready to take a second chance on love. As they say it 'ending is the new beginning. 


	7. Will you stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only two times I want to with you........  
> Now  
> &  
> Forever
> 
>  
> 
> Or  
> A secret is revealed and a doubt is made.

(10:00 pm)

"I have never been on this date thing before Alexander but I must say I enjoyed every moment."

"I ammm.. glad that your highness liked the company of this peasant." Alec half slurred, bowing his head in mocking respect while walking on way back to home.

The angel smiled at the hazel eyed human before saying " Its good to have a company instead of wandering lonely on this earth. Seeing such new and amazing places with you".

"It was just a small bar. If it was in my power I would take you to a more amazing and wonderful places right now like Paris or Tokyo or..." 

Before Alec could even complete his sentence Magnus grabbed him from his arm and turned him towards him.

He was standing there with his golden cat eyes full on display and blue flames emerging from his hands.

 

____________________________________

Alec's POV

 

The portal opened in front of the Palace Hotel in Tokyo. We just arrived from our first date in New York to our first date in Japan. 

"Wow I can't believe I'm in another country in just one second and without visa and passport" I said disbelievingly.

 

“Welcome to Tokyo, Alexander!” Magnus announced. “I can’t wait to explore show this city with you. Now I can see why you wanted to come here . It’s truly a beautiful sight, especially at night."

 

“I can’t wait to explore it either” I said. I felt my face slightly heating up when Magnus smiled back at me, clasping his hand with my own to intertwine our fingers. 

The feel of Magnus’s warm hand wrapped around mine own sent shivers down my whole body. 

 

Our first date night transformed into a first date weekend.

____________________________________

We just portaled back to home with lots of shopping bags on Monday morning when my phone started buzzing with notification.

I looked down at my phone and frowned at the amount of messages and missed calls.

"Is everything alright Alexander?" Magnus asked with concern placing the shopping bags on table.

" Oh it's nothing. Just some calls from mother. Probably she wanted to talk about something about work. I'll talk with her once I get to office but before that I have something for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Here it is. open it." I said handing him a small black shopping bag.

He opend it with delicacy and took the small red omamori charm in his hand.

  "Its suppose to give you luck and protection"

"Well thankyou Alexander. You sure have plenty of traits of becoming a husband" Magnus said taking a step towards me.

"A good husband I hope" 

With that I took a step forward and leaned down to capture his lips .

... But the god damn phone just have to ring right this moment.

"I should..just...probably..uhm."

"Go?"

"Yeah."

" Is alright Alexander. Go to your job my hubby, I am not going any where."

____________________________________

(In the office)

"What is the meaning of all this mother?"

"First you answer where the hell have you been for two whole days. Where you that busy to even check your phone."

"I ...I was"

"Just forget it. Now that you're here let's just get to the point. Next monday is day that we all selected for your marriage.

"We?" 

"Yes your parents and Brynwells. Is there a problem?"

"Yes.... "

"Yes actually there is a big problem mother. And the problem is that your son is gay."

"Oh please Alec. You are not gay its just in your mind. Its all because you never have been with a beautiful woman."

"Wha.."

"Just give Lydia a chance. I have full hope that she will make you realize how misguided you're."

"I can't believe this mom. Why it is you so hard to admit it. I could never love a woman, not the way I will love a man. And I will only marry a person I love."

"Love is just an imagination Alec. And I am saying this because I have more experience in life than you. I am a mother after all. All I want is what is good for my son.  
Do you really think some magical man will come to your door, ask you to marry him and promise to stay by your side the whole life, to...to care for you or wait for you to come home daily?  
For gods sake wake up and come out of dream . Even if some man agreed to do it. It will be because they are behind your money not love."

"No this is not true."

"Oh really? Does your boytoy didn't told you?"

"Who are you talking about..?"

"That bitch Raj."

"How do you know about him?"

"Looks like he didnt tell you how much was the cost he demanded in exchange of your love."

"What are you...."

"The cost of your love was only  
$42000.He looked very happy watching those bundles "

"How could you do this to your own son ?"

"I did this for you Alec. To open your eyes. But looks like I wasted a little time as to make you understand this as now you found out some other slut."

 

"Don't call him that!"

 

"Alec just try to think. Just tell me how long will this thing long? How long are you planning to go with this man this time. One year? Or mostly three? Then what? He will eventualy leave you one day just like him."

"Shut up.... Magnus will never do that to me . He will never leave me alone like that."

_Ofcourse he won't leave me. He said he wants to marry me._

_He wants to mary me...._

_because he love--_

_Or_

_Because the angel can't go back to heaven without ..._


	8. Stay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Stay**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I need you more than you think.

Alec's POV

That day I went home thinking the same thing over and over that will Magnus leave me once he got what he wanted?

The completion of his job was by granting me the third wish and then he was free to go back to heaven.

It was his home after all. Why would an immortal angel waste his time any more on this mortal world when he could happily live in heaven.

But than again there was still a little foolish hope inside that was saying he would never.

Maybe Magnus will not want to return to heaven. Maybe he would live with me as my husband till the end of my life.

But then again the wish I asked from him was only to marry me not to stay after the marriage. I asked him to marry me not to love me. He is not bound by any rule to keep this marriage going.

It have been almost three month since I met him . He was three whole months away from his home without a single contact with any other angel friends or family. And the poor guy is trying his hardest to impress me so that I agree to marry him.

And I know he sucks at whatever the peculiar things he try , even at those filmy horribly romantic tricks to woo me. But hey he makes amazing food I don't really mind my pink socks with hearts on them.

 

Sure it's not the only way he hasto make his work done. Despite how cute he look, I know he is powerful, he had magic. He could force me to marry him. But he didn't try any such thing. Maybe it's an angel thing or maybe it's a Magnus thing.

Whatever the reason is ....

I don't want him gone from my life. But I couldn't make him stay here on this earth without his will because of my own selfishness.

Because true love doesn't work this way. I have to trust my love, I have to trust my faith, I have to trust Magnus.

Either he stays or he goes, it's his choice. 

But I want to prove my mother wrong, this time. I want to prove that love exist. A love which can't be persuaded by any amount of money or even the heaven itself.

But there is only one way to find out. I have to ask Magnus to marry me now.  
I have to give myself to him so that I can see if he will be mine.... Or not.  
And for just a moment or forever.

God please don't make me regret my decision.

There is just something about this person that I am scared to lose because I know I won't find it in any one else.

____________________________________

I opened the door to my apartment and was greeted by amazing spicy smell of food. My foot automatically took me to kitchen where Magnus was making the dinner.

He was so busy that he didn't even notice that I was right behind him and ---

Are you gonna stay there all night Alexander?" Magnus asked in his velvety voice , turning 180 degree, with a loving smile on his lips.

" Whchha making?" I said walking towards him.

"Tikka masala. "

" Sound delicious"

"Its also taste delicious. Here have a bite. "With that he took out a little sample and placed it in my mouth before I can even state another word.

And god . What the amazing taste it had. Magnus was right.

"Mmmm...It taste like heaven."

Heaven

This reminded me of the thing I have been thinking about since my argument with mom in the office this morning.

I took a deep breath and said"Magnus I wanted to ask you something" 

"The answer is yes Alexander."

I chuckled half heartedly. He didn't even waited to state me the proposal.

"So where do you wanna go on a date this time? We could go to Taj Mahal..."

Uhhhh... This stupid person when I wanted to ask him on a date he as if I am asking him to marry me and know when I want to propose him literally he is thinking about going on a date.

"Actually no..." I said getting ready to finally say the words.

"Then how about Machhu pichhu.... The temple of the sun"

"Oh just good sake just listen to me Magnus. Let me say the words" I shrieked and he stopped his babling. And finally I got to my knees and asked him...

" Magnus Bane, will you marry me Alexander Gideon lightwood?"

......

.....

"Huhhh..... I can't belive this.... So You're really marrying me because of this..... Tikka Masala!" With that he sat on a stool nearby cupping his own face. 

"of all the works i did for you..... You got impressed by Tikka Masala?.... Now I see it Maia was right 'way to man's heart is through his stomach'"

"Magnusss..."I hissed, I can't believe this man sometime, seriously.

"Yes my darling?"

"I am being serious here." I said giving him a serious look.

"Oh..."

"Oh? .... You don't want to?"

" No. Ofcourse i want. Its just ...."

"Just what?'

"You really want this, right Alexander? You don't have to do this right now. I mean it's barely been 3 months. We have all the time in the world."

" I know. But I want to do this right now. So will you ?"

" of course Alexander. There will be no realm where I would ever say no to this question"

With that I put on the Lightwood ring on his finger which my mother gave me today for Lydia.

" Tomorrow it is then" with that I hugged my angel fiancé. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't because i didn't wanted to get used to it. Not when I was not sure that i will see him after tomorrow.


	9. One soul two bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One soul two bodies.
> 
>  
> 
> It has become italitic at the midway but it's by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rituals that have been mentioned in this work are just the outcome of imagination. It doesn't belong to any cast, religion, or community.  
> So of you have some problem in my work and find any offending material... First notifie me okay. 
> 
> Hate comments are not welcome. I do not beta it. And I know my grammar sucks.😢😌

(Next morning)

Alex's POV

A golden round portal was currently spinning in front of my eyes in my living room with an angel extending his right hand toward me , to take me to the place where we will become one.

I took the offered hand and took a step forward, standing side by side facing him.

His eyes were not brown but the beautiful golden green colored cat eyes that I woke up to three months ago. There is light in his eyes that I have never seen, he looks like every thing I have been looking for my entire life.

"Ready Alexander?"

"Absolutely ready."

With that we stepped into the portal together. I was slightly nervous because I didn't know what was going to be on the other side. He didn't tell me and have said " _Its a surprise my dear soon to be hubby_

When we stepped out of portal , it was the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. There was blue sky every where, as far as the eyes can look, deep blue ocean meeting with sky.  
Mesmerized by the beauty of scenery I took a step forward, still holding Magnus's hand, when I heard a splash of water where my foot were and I got panicked at what I saw.

"M...M...Magnus.."

"Shh... darling , don't be afraid I am here, I won't let you sink"

There was water beneath my foot, we were standing on the ocean. The water was clear and I could see it was deep , very deep. And as amazing as it was, I remembered I didn't know how to swim , so I panicked a little and grabbed the only thing that was in my reach with my right hand, ...Magnus's hand which was I already holding with my left hand.

" Alexander" he said in a amused voice and I got plastered to his body from head to toe. I clutched to him with all the strength I have.

" Magnus , we standing on water"

"Yes we're. This is the lake of souls. And don't worry you will not sink, as long as you hold my hand."

"Well that's good to hear and as much As I am enjoying the view, why are we here? Are we even on earth?" I asked because , yes the place was astonishing but there was no fucking way I was going to move a cm away from Magnus's body and I was sure there is no fucking way any ritual could be performed when the grooms were sticking together like fevicol.

"Well , as a matter of fact, we are on earth. This is the place where mortal world meets heaven. Like a border between two countries. Humans have never seen this place before.  
And we are here to get the blessed water from this lake which we will need for the mating ritual. Like I told you earlier, we angels don't have any marriage thing as human do but we do mate by performing a soul bonding ritual , which you can say is similar to marriage.

"Uhm.. okay" I said agreeing to him. Last night when I was discussing with him about the marriage , he was annoying me asking child like questions about the ' human marrige' . Well it was not his fault he doesn't knew much about the wedding ceremony but then I asked him how does angel marry? And he simply said they don't perform any such thing but they tie their souls together, which you could consider as marriage. It's like a soul bond or a always active telephone line. When you call your soulmate he could he their within seconds.  
Well it took my interest (whose wouldn't. You don't see angels marrying daily) and ask him that can we marry like this way? And he said yes. So here we we collecting angelic ingredient for the angelic marriage.

Magnus summoned a white golden pot with two handles, carved with strange angelic symbols.... Or runes as he told me yesterday.

I took the one handle and the angel took the another and we submerged the pot into water to collect the water when I felt sudden tingling feeling on my hand inside the water and saw a blue orb there.

"It's a soul." The angel provided.

" It's not going to electrocute me is it?" I asked the angel hoping the answer is no. Beautiful things are the most dangerous, so one should always take safety measure.

" Of course not. It's a good soul. But one should not touch the red ones. They are the angry souls." With that we withdrew the pot which was full with water and Magnus opened another portal.

"Shall we?"

"Yes please"

We stepped outside of that portal and thank God this time there was land beneath my feet. And this time we were in the center of a huge cave which has seven gates in all four directions.

There was a strange rune carved on the floor enclosed in a circle.

Magnus started pouring the water into the narrow drains of the rune.

"It's the soulmate rune. There are 6 more places like this on earth where angels used to come to perform the soul binding ritual."

"What do you mean 'used to'? Does angels don't do it anymore?"

" Soul bonding is a rare thing. It require full consent, willingness and devotion from the both partners. If one of the partner does have a doubt ,it doesn't happen. And angels are immortals so they take time to choose the perfect partner, which could be millions of years according to mortal world's time line. Because it's a one time process."

"Oh. Well it's a good thing we got a clear wedding place instead of a crowded one" I tried to joke but Magnus noticed the nervousness in my voice.

"We don't have to do this Alexander if you don't want to. Or if you're not ready. I could wait for..-" 

"No. I want this Magnus and I want it now. It's just it's my first time wedding okay so I am allowed to be a little bit nervous."

Magnus smiled at me and put the empty pot down and started saying certain mantras in enochian. Blue flames started coming out of his hand which had the Light wood family ring on the ring finger, and the rune on the ground started eluminating blue fire.

"I am so happy that you want to marry me. It's just I wanted to make sure you actually wanted this and I am not rushing you inti doing this. So... I will stop you tell me to anytime. Don't hesitate to say so because once we do it, it can't be undone."

"Why would I want to undone the most beautiful thing that is going to be in my life. I always wanted this. Wanted to marry the one I love." With that a year escaped from my right eye.

I grabbed his shoulders in my hands and said" I can't imagine my life without you."  
" Magnus I love you"

He was looking straight into my eyes and started stroking my left arm with his right hand and said" I love you too"

And our lips met and God It was the most ethereal feeling I ever had. 

Maybe it was because of the purity of Angel and as ethereal as the kiss was , a thing occurred in my mind by the way Magnus was kissing me.

"Magnus , did I just take away the virginity of your lips"

And at that the a Angel blushed hard. 

"We...We sh-should..." He stuttured adorably.

"Yeah .. We should probably.. Get back to the rituals" I provided because I couldn't wait for it anymore. To become one with the man I love and then I remembered one of my insecurity that will Magnus stay? Sure we just declared or love for each other but still the thought of Magnus leaving me was coming like a pop up notification in my mind.

The angel took my hand and guided me inside the circle of blue flames. They were touching me, but not burning.

We were standing directly above the burning ring facing each other and Magnus took my both hands in his and said " repeat after me Alexander"

" _We are two souls, two minds, travelling down life's road. It has come to us to be closer than most._

_Allow me to travel with you as I allow you to travel with me. Mind, body, soul, all are as one. We are two souls destined to act as one. Travel with me; be my guide as I shall be yours._

_Let us not be two but one reflection of each other; one mind, two souls, moving closer, ever closer, never to part.  
We are two acting as one. Allow your shields to lower as I allow mine to go down for you. "_

_After that Magnus stepped closer to me so that we were gripping each other's hand near ankle and asked me "  
Alexander Gideon lightwood , do you accept to take a part of my soul, to be added to yours and willingly give a part of your soul to be added to mine?"_

_"...Yes..."_

_How could I say other than 'yes' to this question. With that my heart started breathing faster , I skipped a breath. There was a strange feeling in my chest. I looked towards Magnus and there was a white light coming out of his chest towards me._

_His white light started mingling with my blue one in the middle of the path between or chest and then the white light came towards me and entered in my heart. And my blue one does the same to Magnus ._

_I could feel Magnus inside my skin. I was the part of his soul mingling with mine. The things that I was feeling was indescribable. I was high. It was like I drank thousands of energy drinks and I could break a iron bar by my finger._

_Then I looked towards Magnus and observed he looked dizzy._

_"Magnus , are you okay?" I asked the angel who looked like her could drop anytime on the ground if not held._

_I sat on the ruined covered ground placing Magnus head on my lap, terrified that something had gone wrong but the angel smiled at me and said "just tired"_

_With that he closed his eyes and I with my suspicious nature checked his heartbeat and breathing._

_Both were normal. So just sleeping._

_I smiled at the angel with relief that my angel... My husband was okay. That the soul bonding worked but mostly....... Magnus was still there in my arms._

_But maybe the heaven had another plan because a white light was beaming directly on us and Magnus opened his eyes..._

_He looked towards me with wide eyes and raised his hand towards my eyes..._

_He closed my eyes with his left hand and the next thing I felt was Magnus weight disappearing from my arms..._

_And his hand no longer covering my eyes..._

_I when I opened my eyes I was in my bed room.._

_On my bed..._

_Alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.


	10. I made a wish and you came true

Alec's POV

The day I got married to the angel of my life I learnt a very important lesson.... That when ever you ask for a wish, think about your words properly and carefully , don't leave the grey area in it.

I should have wished the angel to "marry me + love me forever + always stay with me + adopt a bunch of kids with me + wake me up with a kiss every morning+++.....

...  
...  
But in my defense I was drunk at that time....I didn't know he was an angel for one ... Nor that he will be the love of my life.

Just seconds after our angelic marriage I was teleported me to my home.... Which doesn't feel like home anymore.

There was a loud silence everywhere. And I was sitting on my bed... Alone.

My husband went to his home... The heaven.... Where he belongs.

I knew in my heart that this day will come sooner or later but there was a little selfish part in my heart that believed maybe the worth of our love was more than heaven.

I don't know how much time passed since I was sitting on my bed... But I heard some sound on my terrace and I ran like a mad man to meet my love.

Only to find his cat Church and Chairman Meow to be there. I used liked cats before but right now there was only one pair of the cat eyes which I wanted to see.

Chairman Meow rubbed his head on mh leg surprising me. I picked him up only to remember what have I lost forever when I looked into his eyes.

God.... Those eyes looked so much like the one that belonged to my run-away-husband.

I still remember the first time I saw those eyes...  
I thought there was a cat on my bed..  
Oh how innocently he asked me to marry him...

" Please come back." I shouted to sky above in hope may be my voice will get to an angel.

I searched the sky in hope of maybe seeing a certain angel but he never came, not the next day not the day after...

The little hope that my heart had was decreasing day by day.

 

And finally came the day when I was standing at the doors of the marriage hall.

Though I was dressed in groom tuxedo, I knew I couldn't destroy a girls life , I had tried several times to contact to Lydia to call off the wedding but it was of no use.

My mother didn't even have any contact with me this whole week aside from reminding me that I should cease whatever the childish flings I had. Not even Jace or Izzy provided any idea other than running away.

I once thought about running but the question was to where and to whom....And until when?

I couldn't run away my whole life. So I decided to face the problem. I hope Lydia could understand the situation.   
How much worse it could get? Beside I am already married, how could I cheat on my husband?

Jace came to my side and said to me " Alec buddy you don't have to do this. There is still time , I could help you run from here. 

"I would have run off days ago if I was planning to. Beside there are so many body guards here who can run faster than us." 

"Mother had made full preparation of all possible out comes."

 

With that I entered the hall and stood at altar with Jace at my side. Everything was ready , and then came Lydia. She was looking gorgeous but still ... But not the type of beauty my eyes were longing for.

I diverted my eyes towards the ground instead of gate. I have no wish to see the girl nor the courage to meet her in the eyes.

Lydia stood in front of me and our eyes met and that was moment I choose to do it. 

"Hey Alec "she smiled.

 

"Lydia.... Look I ...I wanted to say this...from ...The very beginning...And I tried many time to tell you that....That..

"Tell me what" she asked still smiling.

"That I"

"That I" I lowered my eyes, which were filled with shame . It was the time to face the world. Maybe she was never going forgive me . My mother will never forgive me either. Maybe I was going to bring to the Lightwood family shame but atleast Lydia's life would not be ruined for forever.

I closed my eyes and gathering all the courage that I had I decided to shout the whole sentence in one go–-

"I cant m–"

 

"I can't marry you Alec" 

 

Hearing that words that I wanted to say desperately coming out of her mouth I opened my eyes instantly and the first thing that I noticed was there was a glowing neon blue arrow piercing her heart and my eyes widend and jaw dropped at that. But the weird thing was that she doesn't seemed like in any pain...  
Nor any other people were saying something about the arrow which also have a minute sparkling string attached in the back...

"Alec...I m so sorry . I can't do this. I...I just realised how much I love Aaliya. " She clutched her gown tight, looking little lost and confused . Like feeling something overwhelming.

"Aaliya?"

"Yes..She is the love of my life...My best friend ... I can't believe I was going to marry another person..   
Gosh... ...Aaliyaaa...." With that she scouped up her gown and ran like Usain Bolt in the direction from where she entered mere moments ago.

And while everybody was coming out of the shock of the my run-away-bride , I heard a sudden sound of swoosh , and I felt like something like an arrow went into my chest and to go behind towards my mother. Though there was no pain.

And I noticed that this time it was a yellow glowing arrow with a minute yellow string attached in the back which in my mother's heart.

 

She looked towards me with tears in her eyes she lunged towards me and hugged me tight

" Oh Alec my poor boy.. what was I getting you into. I am so sorry my baby. I shouldn't have pressured you into this. I am so sorry my baby. Because I got cheated in my life once I stopped believing in love.   
That's why I never accepted your love... but I was so wrong for restraining you from the love you deserve. You have the right to love who ever you want and marry him. My boy you deserve happinesses and your mother is sorry that she didn't understand it before."

There were tears overflowing from on my cheeks after listening that. I never tried to understand why was my mother was the way she was. Why she hated the concept of love?

I didn't remember the last time I hugged my mother. I know what she did with Raj cannot be considered wise , offering your son's boyfriend money to leave her son may not be something against the law nor it was morally right but despite not knowing it she saved my life by making me see that the man I used to love blindly , loved money more than me. And if it wasn't for her how could I have met Magnus.   
So yes she did mean and horrible things but I still love my mother.

" I love you mom and don't apologize I understand that you were doing what you thought was the right thing for your son".

____________________________________

The wedding was called off. The guest were returned . After so many years it was the first time when we all Lightwoods were together. We spent the day together . It was just the time like before , the happy times. 

 

After dinner was over and all were sleepy , I head towards the terrace to see the stars and search the nightsky, a habit I acquired since that day...

Everything was just as usual as it always been. Not even a single star fell so I could make a wish...

... again..

 

 

.  
.  
.

"Looking for something darling?"  
A voice whispered from behind.  
I turned with the speed of light towards the source of the voice and it was him...

 

"Magnus"

 

I hugged him as tight as I could so he could never run away again.

" Magnus...please Tell me this is not a dream . That you are really here."

 

"As you wish my darling. This is notmhff--"  
And I kissed him before the stupid angel could repeat telecast my sentences.

" God.. Magnus where have you been? Do you know how much I missed you? How could you just leave? Do you have any ide--"

"Shh... Alexander. I am so sorry baby. I never wanted to leave you but I just had no choice. "

"What... ? Don't tell that we have violated some shitty angel rules by marrying and that we can't be together. I am swore Magnus I would rather die than give fuck about such ru-"

Magnus put his palm on my mouth shushing me "Stop cursing the heavens Alexander. What type of rules are you talking about? We don't have any such rubbish rul-

"Oh thank God there is no such rule but HEY where the heck have you been the past week?"  
I said grabbing him by the lapels of his gorgeous suit , making a solid eye to eye contact with the short kitten angel.

" Well you remember I told you how angel are sent to earth to complete three wishes of a human?"

"Yes, you said they can't go back back to heaven without completing the task."

"Yes.. and the third wish was to marry you. And when we soul bounded the wish was completed. My task on this world was done so an involuntary teleporter opened for me to the heavens. I had no choice but to teleport so you won't get suck into the teleporter and loose your mortal body.

"You pushed me away to protect me?"

" We share our souls Alec. That portal was made by my friend Caterina because she was worried about my where abouts because of all the angels that were sent to earth I was the last to return and moreover the angel institute would have been announced the results with me as an absent.

"Angel institute?" What the hell is it? Does angels also go to university ?

"Let me show you something Alexander."With that he did some swooshing with his ring covered finger I saw him in a new avatar- a beautiful golden bow in the gand and quiver with multicolored arrow with baby soft honey colored skin on full obscence display with a shorter than needed loin cloth I have ever seen.

"Magnus what..." I took off my jacket immediately , seeing right and left to make sure that no body was watching and covered his waist and pulling his body to my body.

"Uhm.. you don't have to do that Alexander , I am an angel , I don't feel that cold." Said the angel with the innocence.

"Cold is not the only thing that clothes are made to protect from" I said blushing.

" Alexander you look pink . Are you sick? Are you feeling cold. Please wear the jacket back. " Cupping my face in his hands.

"Magnus I am not cold. Just enjoying the view . Beside what's all this about?" I asked him eying him up and down and a thought occured in my mind suddenly that we have yet to go on a honeymoon.  
I sure will rip that obsecene clothing item that my husband was wearing first.

"Oh...This is my work uniform actually darling."

"What type of work?" I wondered what type of job does require such type of clothing... Porn movies?

"Oh just look a little closer don't you think I look like something." He asked innocently.

Yes .pure ecstasy and a series of orgasms. My mind provided. Leaving my mouth dry. 

"Hum.. I don't think I remember but I could try looking MORE closely"I said rubbing my hands over his perfectly round clothed butts which covered by my jacket.

He put his hands on my chest restraint me from coming any closer if it was possible."you smell like lust. " he replied the obvious.

"Oh thanks for telling me Mr.cupid"

"Yes that's it. You guessed it right. I knew my husband was a smart human being."

"What? Are you serious ?You are the fucking cupid? When the hell did this happen? Why didn't you told me before you are the cupid"

" Because I was not. I just recently got job as an intern cupid ?"

" As what?"

"At the start of the universe god created many types of angels. Like some were warrior angels or archangels some were guardian angels or some were cupid and so many more. The next generation of these angels were employed into the same profession whether they were interested or not. The child angel of cupid becomes a cupid, a guardian angel's child became a guardian angel. Nobody asked their opinion even if they wanted to do the job or not. Sometimes they failed mesirebly at their jobs because they were not good at it. So because of this the head angels decided that why not do a practical exam for all the new angels to see what they are good at and then assign them the job which they are made for. So they invented a 3-wish-granting practical employment program for new generation angels.

Though I am not sure why nobody told me before it was a test. When I went back to heaven I learned all this. Though I was sure I was going to fail miserably, but the head cupid became very impressed with my outstanding performance at last wish granting and he said I was made to love and to be loved. And thus I was offered a job at the cupid department." 

He explained the whole deal in one breath.

"Alexander how do you like my bow and arrow? Though I don't know how to use them properly yet and I don't even know much about them except that they made people fall in love . Could you help m-" 

Magnus stopped his rambling abruptly and cupped my face worriedly "Alexander why are you crying ?

" The thing at the wedding it was your doing , wasn't it. With Lydia and with Mother ? You were there. I can't believe why didn't I thought about it earlier. I saw your arrows . But nobody said anything about them."

" Stop blaming your self baby. It's not your fault . First you didn't know your husband have became a cupid angel. And secondly nobody said anything about the arrows because they can't see them. They are invisible to human eyes."

"But then how was I able to see them?

"Because you are not a human anymore. You are half human half angel. Technically You're a nephilim now."

I watched Magnus's face with wide eyes not understanding when this happened.

" I am sorry I didn't know such thing was possible. But trust me Alexander If I knew this before I would have took your permission. Please don't get me wrong."

" I trust you Magnus. I know you will never hurt me intentionally. I do not blame you. I just don't understand what it means to be a nephilim?"

"Oh.. you will able to use all my angelic powers now. And you can also see every type of angellic beings and magic. And when your mortal body will leave this world you will become a full angel."

"Well it all doesn't sound so bad. I think I will live.... But wait will I have to take this angel employment exam too?"

"Of course it has now become mandatory. But I have full faith that you will pass."

With that I hugged him tightly, my jacket dropping on the floor by this process.

 

 

"Oh my god Alexander .. I still have a pair left to make them fall in love.. ... the deadline... I'll just come in 1 minute" with that he moved away and climbed on the wall of balcony to fly off and I considered for one second to let him go but a gust of wind made me remind me of my husbandly duties when a got a sneek peek of the very private view which belong to my sinfully sexy angel.

"Not absolutely not" I grabbed his hand before he could fly. " You are not going anywhere. And definitely not wereing this." I pointed out his negligible clothes.

"But it's the angel uniform"

"I don't care"

"It's not like they can see me"

"Doesn't matter" 

" Okay how about I change into the chubh baby form?" 

"Nope"

"But-"

"Exactly. Your Butt is the main culprit"

With that I grabbed him by the waist and took him into my arms, "And it deserve to be punished thoroughly " with that I grabbed his ass tight and connected our lips.

____________________________________

The Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its finally complete. Please comment if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
